The Right To Exist
by MidnightAbyss
Summary: A mysterious boy arrives in Twilight Town aboard the ghost train. While in the hospital, he reveals some startling and confusing information. Oneshot.


**Hey people! I swear I'm not dead. I wrote this little Kingdom Hearts oneshot in honor of my favorite character, Roxas, during school in this notebook that I carry around all the time. Anyways, I've asked my good friend (who you all know as Hiei666) to help me with Guardians of the Passageways, which I lack the inspiration to work on. She's gonna help me out, and I think that it will help me get back on track. School's being a real pain in the neck, so I haven't been able to get on very much, which also induces my lack of updating. But this is still no excuse! So I hope this will satisfy you until I can get another update up!**

**Happy reading and Happy Halloween!

* * *

**

_"That which has no form creates form. That which has no existence brings things into existence." --Rumi_

_

* * *

_

**The Right To Exist**

He only knew 3 things when he got on that mysterious train. He knew that Oathkeeper and Oblivion belonged to him, he had to get away from where he was, and that his name was Roxas.

After boarding the train, he felt extreme relief. He barely acknowledged that he hadn't eaten in days or that he was bleeding excessively from a large gash in his side, seeping through his black clothes and dripping on the floor. As soon as he reached the seats, he collapsed on them, immediately falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

Static, then…. **"I present to you, Number XIII…"**

More static…. **"That's not true! …I would…"**

Static……….. **"You should share some of that hate with Sora. He's far too nice for his own good…"**

The static came back, then faded into the sound of crashing waves.

* * *

3 people sat at the station waiting for their train to appear. Two were boys—one with wiry blondish-brown hair, the other with black—and the last was a girl with brown hair. 

The blonde boy was wearing a sleeveless green shirt and camo cargo pants; he had a rebellious look and seemed to be athletic. The black-haired boy was a bit short and slightly fat, wearing a red shirt with 'Dogstreet' written on it and jeans. The brown-haired girl was thin and wore an orange, flower-print shirt and khaki capris.

The blonde boy was beginning to get impatient when his black-haired friend cried out, "Hey! Isn't that the ghost train pulling in on the broken boarding station?"

"You're right, Pence!" the brown-haired girl shouted, jumping out of her seat.

"Let's check it out!" the blonde boy said excitedly.

They rushed over to the weird purple train in excitement and the blonde boy gripped the handle on the door, tugging it open.

What they saw before them caused them to pause in shock. Lying across a row of seats inside was a boy about their age and height, wearing a black t-shirt that was tucked into his tight black pants. He wore a pair of black boots that went up to his knees (his pants were tucked into them) and a black cloak with silver chains and fastenings dangled from his hand and onto the floor of the train.

A keychain was attached to a silver bracelet on each of his wrists. The keychain hanging from his left wrist was made of 5 shells that were sewn together in the shape of a star with a little face drawn on one shell, the other keychain was a black, wrought-iron crown with intricate engravings twisting all over it. The silver bracelets weren't as ornate, as they were only strands of silver twisting and spiraling around each other.

The boy had spiky sandy-blonde hair and appeared to be unnaturally thin, but most importantly, he was covered in blood and bruises.

"Oh my god," the girl whispered breathily. They all stood in the doorway of the train in stunned silence. The blonde was the first to move over towards the boy, not noticing the small puddles of blood he stepped in.

"Hayner, there's blood on your shoes," Pence commented softly while walking towards the mysterious boy. Hayner looked down at his shoes, which had been stained a dark red, and then at the drips of blood along the floor leading up to a large pool of blood around the boy's chest and on the floor.

"He must have a really bad wound," the brunette said as she too came closer to the boy. "We should probably get him to the hospital." The concern showed in her eyes as she stared the other two down.

"You're right, Olette. You go ahead to get them ready, me and Pence'll carry him there," Hayner ordered quickly, assuming the position of leader.

Olette nodded and ran out of the station and down the street. Hayner rolled the boy onto his back and handed the cloak to Pence. They both pulled him into a sitting position and Hayner crouched in front of the seat. Pence carefully moved the boy onto Hayner's back, slinging the boy's arms over Hayner's shoulders, while Hayner slipped his arms beneath the boy's knees and leaned slightly forward sot the boy wouldn't fall off. Pence helped Hayner stand and they both ran in the same direction Olette had.

When they reached the hospital, the doctors and nurses had a room and stretcher ready. As soon as Hayner and Pence entered the building, the nurses pushed the stretcher over and the doctors took the boy off Hayner's back and lay him onto it.

Most of them rushed off, but a few nurses stayed behind to take the guy's cloak and help Hayner get the blood off his clothes. Once Hayner was cleaned up, the three left and agreed to come back the next day to see how he was.

* * *

Static… **"You were never meant to exist, Roxas…"**

More static… **"Why do you have the keyblade!?! …"**

Static…** "Talk about blank with a capital 'B'. You really don't remember anything, do you? …"**

The static returned only to fade into the sound of crashing waves once more.

* * *

Hayner, Pence, and Olette met each other at the hospital doors the next morning and went up to the front desk together. The nurse greeted them when they arrived; having gotten to know them from all the times they brought Hayner there after a fight with Seifer, the town's self-proclaimed 'disciplinarian'. 

"Can you tell us the room number of that guy we brought here yesterday?"

The nurse smiled at them. "I had a feeling you'd be back. Yes, it's Room 216. He hasn't woken up yet, though."

"That's ok. We just wanted to see him," Olette replied. The trio went over to the elevator and took it up to the 3rd floor. Pence followed the numbers as they silently made their way down the white halls.

Hayner paused in front of Room 216 and checked to see if there were any other occupants. Luckily, the boy from before was the only one in there. He nodded at his friends and slowly opened the door.

The room, like most hospital rooms, had white walls and white tiled floor. There was a large window opposite the door and a small bathroom next to the door. There was only one bed in the room, with a small TV hanging in front of it and machines against the wall on either side of the bed. The bed was bent slightly so that the boy was in a position between sitting up and lying down.

The sunlight shone in through the window onto his motionless body and illuminating the room. The white sheets only covered the bottom half of his body, and he's been changed out of his old clothes into a blue hospital gown.

There were bandages around his forehead, on his right cheek, all around his arms, his shoulders, his chest, and (though they couldn't see them) his legs. There was an IV connected to his right arm and an oxygen mask on his face as a precaution. A few wires and suction pads monitored his heartbeat, pulse, breathing, and a few other bodily functions in addition.

Olette and Pence sat on either side of him while Hayner picked up the doctor's report attached to the end of the bed.

"Hey! Listen to this:

**Bullets found in patient's arms, shoulders, legs, and stomach. Deep gash in side, looks like a knife or sword wound. Water in lungs (possible pneumonia), several cuts and bruises, slight fever. Cause: Most likely, abuse, possible torture. Tattoo on right arm/shoulder: XIII."**

"That's just scary!" Hayner exclaimed at the end of his commentary.

"Yeah, poor guy," Pence said sympathetically, looking at the boy with worry. Olette's eyes began to tear up and she gripped the boy's hand.

"Who would do something as horrible as that to someone?" Olette asked in a shaky voice. Hayner and Pence could only shake their heads in response.

"…Organization XIII…" a weak voice mumbled in reply to her question. They looked down to see the boy's eyelids flutter and open halfway, ocean blue eyes staring up at them inquiringly.

"You're…awake?" Pence asked in surprise.

"Umhm."

"So…what's your name?" Hayner asked.

"Roxas."

"Nice to meet you, Roxas. My name's Olette. And these are my friends, Hayner and Pence.

"Hi Olette, Hayner, Pence. Um…Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital. We found you on the ghost train yesterday and brought you here. You were bleeding all over the place!" Pence informed him worriedly.

"I was? That's weird. I just remember running away and falling asleep on that train…"

"What happened to you, anyway?" Hayner asked bluntly.

Roxas just shrugged. "The Organization was mad when I tried to leave," he said simply, as though it was no big deal.

"The Organization?" Hayner repeated slowly, as though the name was familiar on his tongue. "Aren't they those people who kidnapped Kairi, that Sora went to fight? Do you know what happened to them?" he pressed.

Roxas looked out the window and away from the group, his eyes becoming clouded. "Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey are fine," he said bitterly.

"Why do you seem so angry?" Olette asked. "Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy are nice. What did they do?"

"They left me behind and forgot me. I forgave them the first time, because they didn't know. But a second time…it's just too much."

"That's strange. Sora doesn't seem like the type of guy who'd forget anybody, same goes for Kairi." Olette was definitely confused by this guy.

"Everyone always forgets me. I guess I'm just meant to be alone."

"We won't forget you. You don't have to be alone," Olette said honestly.

"Yeah!" Hayner and Pence agreed earnestly.

Roxas gave them a sad smile. "You know…I'd believe that, but you already have."

The three got a really confused look on their face. Hayner closed his eyes tightly as he tried hard to remember if he'd ever met this guy before. Roxas closed his eyes and drew a shaky breath, causing them all to focus more on him. He looked sadly out the window again, barely taking notice of the dying sun on the horizon outside.

In a whisper they barely heard, he said, "The only people who cared about me may be dead, but I will prove we all had the right to exist."

* * *

_All minds contain emotion, the heart is merely an amplifier of such emotions…or so theory pertains. If such a theory is true, and the 'Nobodies' really do have emotions and are no different than you or I, then we have committed a great crime in condemning and destroying—no, killing—them. May God forgive us all._

* * *

**MA: My friend at school isn't happy with me because of this ending. But I thought it was kinda fitting. I might end up just making this a prologue for another story. But that is to be determined later. I hope you all enjoyed that. Review please! Ciao!**


End file.
